Héros
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait la revoir. Mais c'était arrivé. Il avait tout fait, tout, pour l'oublier. Depuis ce jour. Depuis qu'il avait tout perdu.


**Un cadeau pour mon amie toujours présente qui se reconnaîtra. Rien à dire de plus si ce n'est bonne lecture :). J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**

* * *

**_Héros  
_

La guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses. Harry Potter était de ceux qui avaient subis des pertes considérables. Il avait battu, il avait vaincu. Et il avait aussi perdu.

Il était jeune lorsqu'il avait appris la mission qui lui incombait, et sa lourde tâche ne l'avait jamais quittée. Il avait supporté cela sans relâche, sans rien dire. Il avait tout supporté. Il aurait pu continuer longtemps… Si seulement…

Harry Potter était le survivant. L'élu. Celui qui devait sauver le monde. Mais il était aussi un homme, un être humain. Il aimait, il vivait, il souffrait. Et c'est sans doute ce qui a le plus changé.

.

Harry se coucha sur son lit. Ses cheveux ébouriffés contrastaient étrangement avec la couleur immaculée des draps. Il réfléchissait. Il lui semblait que son cerveau était d'une lenteur extrême. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait _la _revoir. Mais c'était arrivé.

Il avait tout fait, tout, pour l'oublier. Depuis _ce_ jour. Depuis qu'il avait tout perdu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. La guerre était finie. Il venait de détruire le plus grand lord noir de tous les temps. Il aurait dû être heureux comme les autres. Il aurait dû être soulagé que son calvaire s'arrête. Mais il n'avait pas réussit. Il n'avait ressentit aucune joie. Et dans son corps, il n'y avait eu qu'un vide. Un vide immense. L'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. Il n'avait jamais réellement su si ça avait été le cas. Toujours est-il qu'en lui, il n'y avait plus rien.

Il ressentait une chose seulement, c'était la douleur. Tous ses membres étaient lourds, brûlants. Il sentait l'odeur de la mort, de la fin. Il sentait la terre molle. L'odeur du sang. Il avait eu envie de vomir. Et elle s'était approchée, comme toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin qu'une main se tendent vers lui. Ginny et ses grands yeux verts pétillants. L'éclat qu'ils avaient s'était terni avec le temps, avec la guerre. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle avait tant souffert, tant supporté pour lui. Elle était restée droite à ses cotés, quand bien même il pouvait hurler. Quand bien même il pouvait être désespéré. Elle restait là, fière et courageuse. Elle le réprimandait, lui disait de ne pas oublier sa mission. De ne pas perdre le nord. Elle le tirait du trou sans fond dans lequel il tombait. Elle l'aidait à supporter son fardeau. Il était ce autour de quoi son monde tournait.

Et ce jour là, au milieu des décombres, quand elle avait saisit sa main et qu'elle lui avait sourit, d'un sourire qui signifiait « c'est fini » il avait compris ce c'était vraiment fini. Que tout était fini. La guerre. L'école de sorcellerie. La douleur dans sa cicatrice. La vie de milliers de personne. Le règne de Voldemort. Et aussi Ginny. Il su qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre à ses cotés. Qu'elle ne devait pas rester dans sa vie. Il su qu'elle représenterait toujours, pour lui, cette force qui l'avait si souvent quitté. Qu'elle représenterait sa victoire contre la guerre, son pouvoir.

Et il voulait oublier. Il voulait oublier que tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent, c'était la douleur, les odeurs. Les sensations. Il tremblait encore, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il rompait. Elle n'avait pas compris. Mais elle était restée droite et fière, le fixant au plus profond de ses yeux vert avant de se détourner tandis qu'il quittait ce champ de bataille.

Et il ne l'avait jamais revue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

A toutes les soirées où il avait été, traité en héros de guerre qui souhaitait plus que tout oublier ça, elle n'était pas là. Et ça lui facilitait la tâche. Il ne voulait pas croiser ce regard qui disait « tu es un héros de guerre». Il voulait oublier.

Oui, Harry Potter avait vaincu le lord noir, et il avait par la même occasion oublié qu'il était un être humain. Jusqu'à ce jour où il la vit pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

Il devait aller au ministère. Hermione lui avait demandé de venir le voir pour un travail urgent qui concernait une beuglante apparemment piégée envoyée à l'adresse d'un ancien mangemort. La lettre avait faillit faire exploser Azkaban.

Harry travaillait en tant que secrétaire dans un service de réception des courriers. Il savait qu'il aurait pu faire plus. Il savait qu'il aurait pu être auror, comme il voulait l'être au départ, qu'il aurait même pu être médicomage ou président du magenmagot. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible, au-delà des maigres capacités qui lui restaient. Il ne voulait plus sauver de vies. Il ne voulait plus entendre qu'il était un héros_. Qui dit sauver le monde du méchant dit tuer le méchant._

Ceux qu'il avait tués ne cessaient de le hanter. Héros de guerre.

* * *

Il était entré dans le bureau d'Hermione sans frapper. Elle lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation pour s'inviter chez elle. Il était et serait toujours le bienvenu dans sa vie, dans son univers.

Il avait d'abord croisé le regard d'Hermione. Un regard désolé, confus. Puis il avait vu Ginny. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis cinq ans. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas entendre parler d'elle pendant cinq ans.

Il n'avait jamais posé aucune question à son sujet. A personne. Il s'était fâché avec Ron pendant un temps quand ce dernier lui avait reproché d'avoir laissé tomber sa petite sœur. Et Harry n'avait rien dit, rien expliqué. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

Il avait tout oublié d'elle. Son parfum. Ses mains. Sa timidité. Son corps. Son sourire. Son rire. Sa force de caractère. La puissance de sa joie. L'intonation de sa voix. Sa passion. Ses soupirs. Ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Son courage.

Et elle était là, maintenant. Et lui, le héros de guerre, était resté sur le pas de la porte, incapable de bouger un seul membre. Devant lui, se tenait cette femme, LA femme. Celle qui dans ses yeux disait « tu es un héros de guerre » celle qui disait « tu es fort, et tu le resteras ». Celle qu'il avait repoussée au plus profond de son cœur, qu'il pensait et qu'il espérait ne jamais revoir, jamais.

Ginny Weasley.

Elle l'avait dévisagé de ses beaux yeux verts et brillants qui semblaient avoir retrouvé leur éclat. Et il était plongé, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait posé son regard dans le sien. Il ne savait plus où il était. Et ce qu'il vit le surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses se passent autrement que de la manière dont il les avait prévues.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant dans ses yeux, il y avait un autre monde. Un monde dans lequel il avait vécu et dans lequel il vivait toujours. Un monde qu'il avait oublié. _Elle_. Ce qu'il ressentit en cet instant fut une véritable déferlante de sentiments qui le prirent à la gorge comme une main et qui le serra si fort qu'il eu l'impression qui allait s'écrouler à genoux devant elle. Il sentait à quel point il l'avait aimée. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Il était obsédé par cette mission, par ce rôle. Elle était resté droite à ses cotés, immobile, impassible. Et il était tombé follement amoureux d'elle. De cette femme et de son courage impossible. De sa timidité qu'elle cachait si bien. De sa présence inégalable. Il pensait être amoureux. Mais pas autant, pas comme ça. Il aimait tout, absolument tout d'elle. Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit, incohérents, se superposant avec sa vie actuelle.

Les femmes qu'il rencontrait et traînait dans son lit. _La femme._

Les jours où il se forçait à sourire. _Elle le faisait rire à en avoir mal au ventre._

Le café sans goût du ministère. _Le petit déjeuner avec son sourire._

Sa vie inerte et plate._ Leur passion désordonnée et affolée._

Et dans ce petit bureau exigu, celui d'Hermione Granger, Harry Potter compris qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple héros de guerre, un petit con qui avait tué un salopard. Il était un homme, un être humain. Il était ce qu'il avait cherché à renier au plus profond de lui. C'est devant elle, devant sa vérité si puissante, devant ses yeux brillants, toujours brillants, qu'il avait compris. Il n'aurait jamais pu le comprendre avec une autre. C'était elle, tout simplement.

Elle était passée à côté de lui en sortant du bureau. Il avait fermé les yeux quand l'effluve de son parfum lui était parvenu au nez. Complètement enivré. Il avait tremblé un instant. Les mots lui avaient échappés tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa route, douce douleur qui s'éloignait de lui et dont il voulait encore, toujours plus.

« Ginny… »

Et elle s'était arrêtée, toujours fière, droite, avec son sourire éclatant, sa force, son pouvoir qui rayonnait autour d'elle comme si elle était une étoile en fusion. Elle lui avait fait face, courageuse.

« Bonsoir Harry. »

Il s'était retourné à son tour pour croiser encore ce regard flamboyant qui était le sien. _Encore, toujours plus_. Il voulait se plonger dans ses yeux. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait du la laisser partir. Elle et son grand sourire victorieux, lumineux, chaleureux. Elle souriait en lui parlant, comme si il n'avait pas brisé son cœur cinq ans auparavant. Il n'avait rien pu dire. C'était lourd dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il l'observait. Elle était belle.

« Hermione t'attend Harry. »

Elle avait dit ça avec son calme olympien, d'un ton détaché. Il s'était retourné, mécanique et avait fermé la porte derrière lui, se terrant dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie. Hermione l'avait regardé d'un air inquiet. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Cette léthargie dont il faisait preuve… la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait vu, c'était le jour où il avait tué Voldemort. Et où il avait mit fin à tout. Y compris à cette relation qu'il entretenait avec Ginny. Elle ne savait pas qu'il viendrait à cette heure-ci. Elle l'attendait plus tard. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette rencontre.

Hermione avait beaucoup soutenu ses deux amis. L'un étant amorphe et silencieux, l'autre étant restée forte. Jusqu'à ce que la barrière s'écroule et qu'elle fonde en larmes. Elle si courageuse, qui avait vécu tant de choses avec tant de force était tombée. Et elle était restée là à sangloter. Hermione avait sentit qu'une brèche s'ouvrait dans le cœur de son amie. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait se refermer un jour. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde capable de souder cette déchirure. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler. Elle n'avait fait qu'essayer. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas possible de guérir de cette manière un cœur qui avait été brisé.

* * *

Hermione ignorait ce qui se passait dans l'esprit d'Harry, et c'est dans un élan qui lui paru assez lointain qu'elle le secoua de toutes ses forces. Le survivant vacilla un instant sous le choc puis jeta un regard mécontent à Hermione. Il semblait reprendre ses esprits et c'était tant mieux. Hermione avait besoin de toute son attention pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle avait pris une profonde inspiration, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait y mettre les formes ou non. Elle débita sa tirade d'une seule traite.

« Harry… Il y a cinq ans, tu as brisé le cœur de Ginny. Elle est fiancée aujourd'hui, elle est heureuse. Laisse là. »

Harry resta un instant debout, inerte. Il se vit avec une netteté incomparable et il eu envie de rire. Il était Harry Potter le survivant, le héros. Il était secrétaire et décachetait des lettres. Il vivait seul dans un appartement miteux qu'il arrivait à peine à payer avec ses fins de mois plutôt maigres. Il était amoureux d'une fille qu'il avait rejetée avec une force hors du commun, qu'il avait éjecté de sa vie. Et elle allait se marier.

Sa voix se fit rauque lorsqu'il se tourna vers Hermione pour argumenter, pour lui parler, pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne réussit qu'à formuler quelques mots qui restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et qui formèrent un amalgame qu'il se dépêcha de cracher.

« Je… Je regrette… »

Hermione avait hoché la tête, un imperceptible « je comprends » perché sur les lèvres. Puis elle sourit, momentanément. Elle se pencha vers Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Entre nous… Dean est sympa mais qu'est ce qu'il est mou… Si tu veux tenter ta chance et que tu arrives à la reconquérir… Peut-être que tu pourras te montrer plus dynamique. Elle travaille au bureau des aurors… Tu la connais. »

Elle n'avait jamais su si Ginny avait véritablement oublié Harry. Il était arrivé un moment dans la vie de la jeune fille où elle n'avait plus voulu parler de lui. Comme s'il était associé au mot « jamais ». Hermione avait tout fait pour respecter son choix, et d'un coté comme de l'autre, elle ne parlait jamais de l'un ou l'autre. L'échange était terminé. Le lien s'était terni. Et quelque chose était mort en même temps dans le cœur d'Hermione Granger. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait forcer un peu leur chance. N'était-elle pas leur amie ?

* * *

Il était là maintenant, allongé sur son lit trop petit, avec ses deux grands pieds qui dépassaient à se demander comme Voldemort avait fait pour détruire sa vie alors qu'il était mort. Cet acharnement avait finalement eu raison de lui. La mission… Sa mission. Elle était devenue tout ce qu'il le définissait. Elle avait définit sa naissance. La mort de ses parents. Sa vie. Sa scolarité. Les amis qu'il avait rencontrés. Les gens qui étaient morts avec lui. Et tout ce qu'il avait raté. Tout ce qu'il avait laissé de coté, tout ce qu'il avait laissé tombé était définit par cette putain de mission qui l'avait rongé. Qui l'avait bouffé tout entier. Il ne lui restait plus rien aujourd'hui auquel se raccrocher. Et il se rendit compte, dans un sursaut de bon sens, de réalité, qu'il avait lui-même creusé ce fossé autour de la vie normale qu'il aurait aimé mené. Qu'il s'était mis dans cette panade tout seul. Qu'il s'était choisit cette vie minable en ayant peur de voir ressurgir ce qu'il avait vécu. Et c'est cette même vie, répétitive et vide de sens, qui lui rappelait sans cesse ses erreurs. Sa mission. Sa plus grande faiblesse.

Les choses auraient pu se terminer ainsi, avec un survivant plus faible que jamais. Un homme déchu qui aurait laissé tomber sa vie par terre et l'aurait lui-même piétinée. Un homme qui n'aurait pas eu le courage d'essayer de changer les choses. Mais Harry Potter était un Gryffondor. Un héritier du courage. Et dans ses yeux verts s'alluma une petite lueur qui avait disparu sur un champ de bataille. _La vie_.

* * *

Harry attendit devant la porte close de son bureau qui portait la sobre inscription « Ginny Weasley ». Il n'hésitait plus. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à aller de l'avant. A ne plus rester là, à attendre. Et étrangement, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été ses cinq dernières années. En prenant ce risque. En faisant ce choix. Celui de la retrouver. Celui de tenir cette femme dans ses bras. LA femme.

Elle était arrivée d'un pas rapide. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon et quelques mèches courraient autour de son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Elle avait plissé son nez, comme lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa baguette. Elle avait ralenti lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry adossé au mur, à coté de la porte de son bureau.

Et le premier tremblement était intervenu. Son cœur. Cet imbécile. Il avait battu plus fort. Elle avait faillit perdre son courage et sa fierté. Mais elle avait relevé le menton, et elle avait essayé de ne pas se noyer dans ses yeux. Elle n'y voyait plus cette tourmente qui l'agitait. Il n'y avait plus qu'Harry dans ce regard. L'homme.

Harry se racla la gorge, tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il avait demandé à son chef de service. Il savait qu'il était culotté. Mais il ne s'était jamais servi de son statut d'élu de survivant pour autre chose que pour se morfondre. C'était la première fois qu'il plaidait en utilisant cet argument. Il faut croire qu'il avait eu raison.

« Ginny, je suis chargé de t'aider pour mettre en place le système de communication sécurisée par hibou.

-Pourquoi toi ? Il me semblait que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi ? »

Rancœur. Ton brusque et assuré. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait presque pu abandonner à ce moment là. Mais il l'avait vu faire tourner sa bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt, il l'avait vu mordre sa lèvre d'un air indécis pendant seulement quelques secondes, et ça lui avait suffit pour prendre sa décision.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix Ginny, tout le monde était occupé. J'étais le seul à être libre pour ce genre de travail.

-Bien, occupons nous de ça rapidement ! »

Un soupir et un haussement d'épaules pour dire « Je m'en fous ».

Elle jeta son sac sur son bureau et les papiers s'envolèrent dans tous les coins, retombant avec un bruit étouffé. Elle s'assit prestement sur sa chaise et se pencha, cherchant parmi ses documents lequel correspondaient à ce fichu objectif qu'elle n'avait pas encore rempli. Quand elle trouva la feuille, elle fit signe à Harry, de mauvaise grâce, pour qu'il s'approche d'elle.

C'est ce qu'il fit. A l'instant où son parfum lui parvint au nez, un semblant de vertige l'envahit en même temps que certains souvenirs plutôt indécents. Son rire raisonna dans sa tête à la manière d'un souvenir beaucoup trop présent. _Elle_.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle lui demanda ça d'une voix agacée, sans se retourner.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle sentit simplement quelque chose courir dans son cou. Harry et sa respiration saccadée. Son souffle lui sembla proche, peut-être un peu trop. Une chaleur caractéristique l'envahit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était penché au dessus d'elle et qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait. Elle rougit violemment et sa couleur de peau jura atrocement avec ses cheveux. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder le regard fixé sur ses papiers. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait son trouble s'il la voyait dans un tel état. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle sentait son cœur se briser à l'avance sous les assauts répétés qu'il allait donner à ce pauvre organe. Il allait sans doute la faire encore souffrir. Partir à cause de son destin trop lourd pour lui. Mais ne l'était-il pas tout autant si ce n'est plus pour elle ?

Elle n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas savoir. Elle se contenta donc de l'ignorer sagement, ne décolérant pas.

Elle ignorait les frissons qui parcouraient son dos et sa présence derrière elle. Ses yeux allaient de papier en papier sans trouver celui qu'elle souhaitait lire. Mais OU était-il, par Merlin ? Lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, elle soupira d'aise et lui aboya presque :

« C'est celui là ! »

Harry s'assit à coté d'elle dans le plus grand sérieux et ils commencèrent à travailler sans relâche. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il dit quelque chose de drôle. Et comme à chaque fois, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ginny essaya de se retenir mais ne le put pas longtemps. Ils avaient toujours rit des mêmes choses. Elle partit d'un rire franc qui résonna en lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Son rire, son sourire. Sa joie si communicative. Tout entrait dans son cœur pour en ressortir plus fort encore, plus puissant. Devant elle il ne pouvait rien. Il saisit pourquoi il n'avait plus jamais voulu la voir… il n'aurait jamais pu résister à l'envie d'elle, d'être avec elle s'il avait continué à la côtoyer. Son sourire eu raison de son sérieux. Il se laissa aller à son tour et c'est ensemble qu'ils rirent. Ginny n'avait pas rit ainsi depuis cinq ans. cinq longues années. Elle trouvait Harry tellement drôle qu'elle en pleurait. cinq ans.

Puis, il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, sa main vint trouver sa joue. Ses doigts commencèrent à caresser sa peau si chaude et douce. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir de l'admirer. Elle, sa sincérité, sa timidité. Tout lui paraissait tellement différent maintenant. Tout lui apparaissait en couleur. Il savait qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie en lui disant de partir. Il le regrettait tellement.

« Harry, enlève ta main. »

Elle avait retrouvé son sérieux, son menton relevé, bien qu'il perçut un léger tremblement. Elle avait mal elle aussi. Plus que de raison. Elle ne voulait pas que ça la touche autant. Pas après cinq ans. Pas après ce qu'elle avait ressentit par sa faute. Non, pas après si longtemps. Son cœur battait d'un mouvement déraisonné.

« Ginny…

-Non ! » Elle hurla presque et se leva. Il sentit sa joue s'éloigner puis ne sentit plus que le vide. Quelques feuilles volèrent autour de Ginny. Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle était court. Elle avait saisit sa baguette magique.

« Je ne veux plus que tu viennes ! Vas-t-en et demande à quelqu'un d'autre de venir à ta place ! »

Elle le menaçait de sa baguette et il restait assis, impassible, plongé dans ses yeux verts pétillants, vivants de cette vie qu'il avait laissé s'échapper. Il savait qu'elle allait détester ses mots. Pourtant il les lui dit, avec un sérieux irréprochable, toujours noyé dans ses pupilles.

« Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Ginny. Je regrette. Je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé…

-Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je ne veux plus que tu viennes, je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu étais sortit de ma vie et je m'en sortais très bien comme ça !

-Je t'aime Ginny. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle le dévisagea, les bras ballants. Ses joues prirent une teinte soutenue. Ses cheveux flamboyaient autour d'elle.

« Tu es belle. »

Il lui sembla qu'il avait retenu ces mots durant des mois, des semaines, des années, depuis toujours même. Son cœur était sur le point d'imploser.

Ce furent les mots de trop. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, et il la vit esquisser un sourire en coin avant qu'elle ne lui lance un maléfice de chauve-furie.

* * *

Il revint le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il n'avait plus qu'un combat à mener désormais. C'était celui qui le mènerait à la vie qu'il souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne voulait plus perdre. Il avait gagné une bataille qui lui avait fait perdre la vie qu'il aurait voulue. Alors il se battrait encore. Le temps qu'il faudrait.

Lorsqu'elle le vit encore adossé au mur, son cœur recommença à battre à un rythme endiablé. _Il n'abandonnait pas_. Elle sentit, malgré elle, la joie l'envahir. Elle ne voulut pas sourire devant lui. Elle se retint du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il ne méritait pas de la rendre heureuse.

Elle passa devant lui sans le voir, le faisant encore une fois fermer les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son parfum lui parvenir. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer sa porte et à le laisser seul dans le couloir trop grand. Elle avait à peine posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il lui parla d'une voix claire et sans équivoque :

« Tu sais que tu as besoin de réaliser cet objectif Ginny, et personne d'autre que moi ne viendra t'aider. J'ai demandé une permission et il ne donnera ce travail à personne d'autre parce que personne ne voudra le faire. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant dans son bureau toujours aussi plein de papier. Toujours aussi désordonné qu'elle et ses cheveux flamboyants. Elle se retourna vers lui, un regard plein de reproche.

« Juste pour le travail ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il venait tous les jours. Tous les matins elle espérait que celui-ci ne soit pas le dernier. Tous les soirs il faisait en sorte de pouvoir revenir le lendemain. Chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient brillait un feu qu'eux seuls pouvaient percevoir et qu'elle prenait soin d'ignorer. Leurs mains ne cessaient de se frôler. Leurs peaux leur faisaient presque mal. Mal de l'autre.

Ce fut ce fameux soir où ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer qu'il finit par se pencher sur elle. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue comme il l'avait fait le premier jour, et encore une fois, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus fort qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Le souffle d'Harry parcourut la peau de son visage quelques secondes. Il entendit les battements désordonnés de leurs deux cœurs qui se répondaient. Tout en elle le poussait irrésistiblement à l'aimer, à lui promettre que plus jamais il n'abandonnerait. A lui jurer qu'il regrettait et que plus jamais il ne la laisserait partir. Il fixa ses lèvres. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas embrassé cette femme ? La femme. LA femme de sa vie. Il en était persuadé. Il sentait que son corps entier était poussé vers elle. Qu'il était fou d'elle. Fou. Son souffle s'accéléra, il se pencha davantage pour sentir son odeur lui titiller les narines. Il ferma les yeux. Elle les ferma aussi. Il sentit qu'elle était proche, très proche. Peut-être trop. Il voulu l'embrasser et s'approcha plus encore. Sa voix l'en empêcha.

« Dean. »

C'est le seul mot qu'elle prononça. Elle se détacha de lui, quitta sa chaleur réconfortante, ses bras puissants qui l'avaient tant serrée. Il la regarda partir, sentant son cœur s'effondrer de la même manière qu'il avait fait s'effondrer le sien cinq ans auparavant. Il vit des larmes sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne quitte le bureau et le laisse seul, debout au milieu des montagnes de papiers gribouillés.

* * *

Il revint le lendemain, et le surlendemain. Il ne dit rien. Plus rien. Il ne fit référence à rien de ce qui s'était passé. Il se disait qu'il faisait peut être tenté le diable à une femme qui n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis longtemps. Son courage de Gryffondor se retourna en lui et lui fit comprendre une chose. Puisqu'il l'aimait, il devait tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse… Même si ça signifiait retourner à cette petite vie minable qu'il s'était créé. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. C'est ce qu'il conclut. C'est pourquoi il se promit de ne plus poser son regard sur cette bouche tentante. Celle de LA femme. Celle qu'il n'aurait jamais. Cette insaisissable et sauvage femme.

* * *

Ils travaillèrent ainsi de nombreux soirs. Elle ne fit aucune référence à ce qui s'était passé et il ne le fit pas non plus. Ils restèrent concentrés et silencieux. Professionnels.

* * *

« Tu n'es jamais là. Tu es présente mais ton cœur n'est pas là. »

Ginny ne savait pas comment retenir Dean. Il avait tellement raison que s'en était étouffant. Elle le regarda partir, consternée. Il la regardait avec un sourire désolé.

« Je ne veux pas vivre avec une absente. »

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle fixa la porte qui venait de claquer, silencieuse. Elle comprenait. Elle détestait Harry Potter.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils travaillaient sans relâche sur le projet de Ginny. Ils avaient enfin atteint un résultat concluant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à venir une dernière fois pour terminer le tout. Une dernière fois avant de retourner à cette vie où il n'y avait pas cette femme pour illuminer sa vie. Il voulait profiter de ces derniers instants. Il essayait de se souvenir de l'intonation de sa voix. De la façon dont elle bougeait. Il ne quittait plus ses yeux, cherchant à se rassasier d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que c'était simplement impossible, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer.

« Ce soir, il y a une fête pour fêter les six ans de la paix dans notre monde. Tu devrais venir. Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont mis fin à ce massacre. »

Il l'avait dit. C'était sortit tout seul. Et il avait franchit la porte sans se retourner. Il savait que ce soir il parlerait d'elle.

* * *

Les flashs sorciers crépitaient férocement autour de lui tandis qu'il se dressait sur l'estrade et surplombait la foule toujours plus nombreuse de ceux qui voulaient écouter le survivant expliquer en quoi la guerre, c'est mal.

« Je prends la parole aujourd'hui pour vous demander, à tous, de cesser de m'aduler. De cesser de penser à moi. Pensez à vous, à ceux que vous aimez. La guerre est terminée. Elle n'est personne. Elle ne définit pas ce que nous sommes ni ce que nous devrions êtres. Séparez-vous de cette image. Cessez de la maintenir en vie. Laissez là mourir et vivez. Ne laissez pas le temps passer et vous faire regretter de n'avoir vécu que pour fêter cette fin de guerre. Vivez votre vie. Il n'y a pas eu de héros dans cette guerre. Seulement des morts. Ne faites pas pareil. Battez-vous. Vivez. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. C'était le discours le plus court qu'il avait fait en six ans et sans doute le plus apprécié. Il regarda foule, admirant les visages heureux de ceux qui arrivaient à le considérer encore comme un héros.

Son cœur frappa sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit. Il croisa son regard alors qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse venir. Et dans ses yeux il lut ce qu'il avait toujours mal compris. Son regard timide. Son regard amoureux qu'il avait toujours mal interprété. Ce n'était pas « tu es un héros » mais « tu es mon héros ».

* * *

Ils avaient terminés. C'était leur dernier rendez-vous. Il avait dans la bouche un goût amer dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait la laisser partir. Être heureuse. Il souhaitait par-dessus tout qu'elle garde ce sourire franc, et cette beauté qui semblait provenir de sa personnalité toute entière. Il se leva et fit de son mieux pour imprimer dans son esprit ce visage rayonnant, cette couleur particulière qu'avaient ses cheveux avant de partir définitivement.

« Au revoir, Ginny. »

Il n'avait rien pu dire d'autre. Les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas dire adieu à cette femme. A LA femme. Alors il lui avait dit au revoir, en espérant qu'il pourrait à nouveau se plonger un jour dans ses yeux pétillants.

« Reste. »

Elle avait dit ça alors qu'il allait franchir la porte. Ses yeux verts et brillants le fixaient comme d'habitude. Il le sentait.

« Harry… »

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement d'envie qu'il cru qu'il allait arracher la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna pour la regarder. Belle. Trop belle encore. Assise sur le bord de son bureau, elle se mordait les lèvres. Elle l'attendait. Elle l'avait toujours attendu.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle l'avait presque chuchoté. Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé. Il cru un instant qu'il avait rêvé. La porte se ferma toute seule derrière lui et se verrouilla avec un cliquetis sonore.

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à sentir son corps se coller au sien. Elle avait un regard résolu. _Comme la première fois_.

Elle l'embrassa. Une fois. Une fois de trop. La fois qui ferait que jamais ils ne pourraient se séparer. Il se jeta sur elle comme s'il n'allait plus jamais la voir. C'était elle et pas une autre, jamais. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir maladroitement ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien.

Mettre toutes les feuilles par terre.

Se pencher sur elle.

Et ces mots qui sonnèrent comme une promesse…

« Ne pars plus jamais… »

Elle pleurait, encore, comme à chaque fois qu'elle disait ou qu'elle demandait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et plongea dans ses yeux avant de lui dire:

« Jamais. »


End file.
